gravesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeremy Graves
| birthdate = February 28, 1988 | birthplace = Santa Fe, New Mexico, United States of America | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = | education = | affiliation = United States Army | profession = | rank = United States Army: Private First Class | commands = | battles = | father = Richard Graves | mother = Margaret Graves | siblings = Sister: Olivia Graves | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = Lover: Tasha | others = Grandfather: Earl Herbert Graves Grandmothers: Vera Camille Graves Betty Eileen Benson Brother-in-law: William Rockefeller III | actor = Christopher Lowell | seasons = 1, 2 | firstseen = "You Started Everything" "Nothing Can Come from Nothing" | lastseen = | firstmentioned = "Evil Good and Good Evil" | lastmentioned = | appearances = 1 series, 2 seasons, 12 episodes | gallery = Gallery }} Private First Class Jeremy Colton Graves (born February 28, 1988) is a United States Army soldier and the son of former President of the United States Richard Graves and former First Lady of the United States Margaret Graves. Biography Early life Jeremy Colton Graves was born on February 28, 1988 in Santa Fe, New Mexico, United States of America to Richard Graves, the 25th Governor of New Mexico and Margaret Graves, the former First Lady of New Mexico. United States Army service Jeremy enlisted in the United States Army in 2012. In 2016, Jeremy first encountered Isaiah Miller after he received a video call from Isaiah, a call that he had expected to have with his father. Jeremy asked Isaiah to tell Richard that he said hello and told Isaiah to tell Richard that he'd be staying with him and Margaret when he got back home, before soon getting upset and yelling at Isaiah and Richard, who was listening from across the room. Characters met Behind the Scenes Jeremy Graves was portrayed by Christopher Lowell in Seasons 1 and 2 of Graves. Appearances Graves - "Evil Good and Good Evil" * Graves - "You Started Everything" * Graves - "Nothing Can Come from Nothing" * Graves - "That Dare Not Speak" * Graves - "Lions in Winter" * Graves - "A Tincture of Madness" * Graves - "The Careless Giant" * Graves - "TV is the Shepherd" * Graves - "Through a Glass Gravely" * Graves - "Not Giants, But Windmills" * Graves - "Half a World Gone Mad" * Graves - "In His Labyrinth" * Graves - "The Opposite of People" }} Description Season 1 }} Trivia *Although his official description lists Jeremy Graves as having enlisted in the United States Army in 2014, "You Started Everything" shows him saying that he had been in the Army for four years. Since the episode takes place in 2016, Jeremy enlisted in 2012. Links and references External links *Jeremy Graves - official site Category:1988 births Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Graves family Category:Males Category:United States Army personnel Category:United States Army privates first class